Gaara
Gaara is a character from the anime/manga Naruto, he appears in the forty-second episode of Death Battle, Gaara VS Toph. History Gaara is the son of the Fourth Kazekage. Before he was born, his father did an experiment to seal Shukaku (The One-Tail Beast) inside him in order to become the ultimate weapon for Sunagakure, Unfortuenately, it didn't work as plan, as he couldn't control the Shukaku inside himself, he attacked innocent bystanders. This lead to his father sending assassins to attack him until finally he learned that he was all alone. He went on killing spree's in order justify his own existence. This caused him to control the beast inside him. However, during the Chunin Exams, he meet Naruto Uzumaki, another child with a beast inside him (the Nine-Tails), whose dedication to friends and mentors defeated him in a long combat. Realizing that friends made Naruto stronger, he gave up is original ideology, and became nicer. Eventually he became the Fifth Kazekage after being inspired by Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage. In Part II of the series, three years after the failed attempt to retrieve Sasuke, Deidara, a member of the criminal organization Akatsuki, is sent to Sunagakure to capture Gaara. Deidara manages to capture Gaara by threatening Sunagakure, and the members of the Akatsuki extract Shukaku from his body. Gaara dies in the process, but is revived by Chiyo sacrificing her own life so that he can continue to protect Sunagakure. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 19 *Full title: Gaara of the Sand Waterfall *Birthdate: January 19th *Bloodtype: AB *Son of the Fourth Kazekage *Host of Shukaku *Brother of Temari & Kankuru *Fifth Kazekage Arsenal *Sand Gourd *Johyo rope dart *Gold Dust *Jutsu *Sealing Tag Jutsu *Armor of Sand *Shield of Sand *Third Eye *Desert Wave *Sand Binding Coffin *Sand Binding Prison *Sand Clone *Sand Hail *Sand Shuriken Feats & Strengths *Achieved Kazekage rank at 15 *Protected Sunagakune from Deidara's C3 bomb *Sand is faster than the eye can see *Held up a falling meteor *Defeated Rock Lee & Sasuke *Defeated his father, Rasa *Regimental Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces Death Battle Quotes *''"You do not belong here. This is sacred ground. Leave."'' (to Toph upon her arrival) *''"Interesting. She commands stone as fluently as I control sand."'' (noting Toph's earthbending skills) *''"I can't underestimate her."'' (after dodging Toph's attack) *''"Your eyes. Those are not the eyes of loneliness, like mine. They're blank!"'' (to Toph after being struck) *''"You need your arms to control the Earth. I will remove them!"'' (to Toph after grabbing her with a sand arm) *''"That's the plan!"'' (to Toph after she states that he'll need more sand) Trivia *Gaara is the sixth anime/manga character to appear in Death Battle. The other five being Vegeta, Goku, Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon and Majin Buu and the last one going to Guts. *He is the first Naruto character to appear in Death Battle. Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Shonen Jump Characters Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines